The better vacation?
by The Princess Daisy
Summary: Peach trys to make up for last time, everyone sets off on the The Daisy Cruser...but disaster strikes!.. Rating for safty...so far...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mushroom Square,

Mushroom Kingdom, 1, 1:00 PM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary, Today we will set off, with Mario, I have a something for him...What is it? Not yet!

Princess Peach Toadstool.

ANN:The "Daisy Cruser" Leavs In 30 minuets

"Peach!"

Peach: Oh, Mario, Your late.

Mario: Well...

Luigi: I kept him, Sorry Peach

Peach: Well, as long as your here...

Daisy: Peeeeech!

Peach: Daisy!

Daisy: What do you think?

Peach: It's gorges!

Mario: Yes, And it's so big...

Daisy: Thats whats best about it!

Daisy: Wheres Luigi?

Mario:...He needed to make a last minuet bathroom stop...

Luigi: I'm Back!

Daisy: Hi!

Luigi: Daisy, Hi!

ANN:The "Daisy Cruser" Leavs In 10 minuets All abord the liner now!

Daisy: No time... Hurry!

Peach: You know...i really don't think thay will leave with out there capten..but...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and co nintendo does! 


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to delete this, but than...I said "Hum, I really could do something with this"  
so, here it is:

Chapter 2, "It-a me Maaaaaario!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow it's so..." Said Peach

"...stunning" Finished Mario

Toadette: Um...Princess, your room is this way...

Peach: Oh, how nice!

Toadette: Here it is, is there anything I can do for you?

Peach: Ah...no.

Toadette: Well?

Peach: What?

Toadette: Oh, nothing...nothing...goodbye Princess Cheapskate...

Mario: Odd...

Luigi: Mario, I'm going to hit the pool...by!

Peach: Mario...don't you want to get something to eat, there are meany Five Star foods on board.

Mario: ...Ok, I'll get changed!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy: Hi Luigi!

Luigi: AH!...oh, hi Daisy!

Daisy: Going to the pool?

Luigi: Yeah...

Daisy: Can I come too?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Toad: How Meany of ze people zill I be zeating?

Mario: Two.

Toad: ze can come sight over here!

Peach: Oh!

Toad: Zhat will ze lovely couple be having?

Peach: giggles We are' t really a couple...I'll have the Shroom Steak...

Mario: Damn..Um, I'll have the pasta.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy:Oooh, the pool feels so good...

Luigi: Well...COLD! COLD! COLDCOLDCOLD!

Daisy: Laughs well, there's only one way to make it warm, get in and stay in...

Luigi: But...It's COLD!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Toad: Ze food for ze Princess! Now, ze had ze pasta...and ze had the Steak.

Peach: It looks soooo good!

Mario: Wow, it'a does!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy: c'om Luigi, it does not say cold for long!

Luigi: ...I...Well, I don't..

Waluigi: Hay Daisy! Looking HOT today!

Daisy: Ah, Get away...perv!

Luigi: I'll save you! Cannon Ball!

Daisy: Thanks, Here's your ten coins...

Waluigi: Oh, no. It Is Luigi! Better run. Bar, Here I come!

Daisy: Oh, Luigi...Thank you...and look! The water is not cold anymore!

Luigi:..No...it's still cold

Daisy: Don't worry...

Luigi: COLD!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach: Simply Wonderful!

Mario: That was-a the best!

Toad: Is ze Princess done with ze meal?

Peach: Yes...I will take the bill

Toad: I have it somewhere, here!

Mario: Mama-!

Peach: Here.

Toad: Thank you!

Peach: Mario, ready to go?

Mario: ...

Peach: oh, Marrrrriooo?

Mario: ...that bill!

Peach: What? Mario, lets go to the deck now...

Mario: oh...ok 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Daisy!" Said Peach, as she walked over to the pool... 

Daisy: Hello!

Mario: Hello, but, where is Luigi?

"I'm right here, and you know what...it's not that cold!" Said Luigi

"Silly Luigi...Well, I'd better get changed!" Stated Peach, "Ok, but first...look over here"  
"what is it daisy"? "Just look at this view" Responded Daisy

"Wooh, I'm Queen of the Mushroom World!" Peach Said as she look onward to the sky "Um, Peach, really your just princess..." said Toadsworth, as he was sitting there sunbathing.  
"Well, better get a bathing suite on"  
"I'm going to get Luigi and me a drink, want anything"  
"No, daisy, no...but thanks"  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario: I don't know what the matter is Luigi...

Luigi: I just don't like that water that much...

Mario: But, I do...

Waluigi: What? Ol' Weegie scared of the wadder?

Luigi: Your not so fond of it your self!

Waluigi: What? I'll do anything to prove that is not true!

Luigi: Then, just jump off the high diving board!

Waluigi: I can do that! It's nothing!

Luigi: Yeah, but can you "do it" when it is at maximum height?

Waluigi: ...

Luigi: Ready Toad? Bring it up to maximum height!

Toad:...are you SURE...?

Luigi: I do think so, he said anything!

Toad: Ok, just sign here, and here, and here...

Waluigi: What is this?

Toad: It just says that when you kill your self that we will not be responsible...

Waluigi: Kill...myself? Anyway, here all signed.

Toad: Ok!

As toad pressed a few buttons, it when higher, and higher, and higher...

Waluigi: Um, when does it stop?

Toad: Not for a bit, you have time to go get a drink...

Waluigi: . . . . .

Toad: Ok!

Waluigi:How doyou getup?

Toad: Just get in here...

Waluigi: Ok..but..

Mario: Are you sure your going to make him do this Luigi?

Luigi: I'm not making him do anything! He said he would do anything!

Toad: ok, ready!

Peach: What is going on here?

Mario: Well, Luigi is making Waluigi dive off the high jump, but it's not any board, it is the HIGH board, and now Waluigi is jumping off but he said anything and...!

Peach: Ooookkk...

Mario: who...Peach...!

Daisy: Luigi, I'm back! I brought you your soda...

Luigi: Oh, thanks!

Daisy: Whach'a looking up at?

Luigi: Waluigi, he is jumping...

Daisy: _WHAT_? NO ONE IN HIS RIGHT MIND WOULD JUMP THAT!

Waluigi: Look, I'm David Haslhoff!

Daisy: No, don't jump!

Waluigi: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhck!

**Waluigi kept falling and falling until, SMASH! He hit the water...**

Daisy: HELP! Toads, save him!

Res-Q Toad: We got him...don't worry

Waluigi: Ooohh, I told you Weegie, I'd do anything...!

Res-Q Toad: Yup! I don't know what this was about...but he won, for sure...

Luigi: Darn...

Daisy: But, he should be ok right?

Res-Q Toad: No. I should be dead, but I think he will be fine...

Luigi: Thank goodness...

Daisy: Let's go see what Mario and peach are doing...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario: Aren't you coming in for a bit peach?

Peach: I'm fine just lying here, soaking in the sun...

Mario: Oh...

Luigi: Hi!

Mario: How did Waluigi's dive-of-doom turn out?

Luigi: He did it...but...then he was taken away be the Res-Q Toads...

Mario: Well...

Daisy: Peach, wanna go shopping?

Peach: Yeah! I have never been shopping on a boat be before...

Daisy: GoodBye luigi, Mario

Peach: Bye!  
-  
Luigi: there is a golfing range here, lets go see it!

Mario: Ok...mabie we can have a game with peach and daisy later...

Luigi: Yeah! Lets go!


	4. Chapter 4

Luigi: I still don't see any map

Mario:What?

Luigi: Some times there is a hugh map of things, you know, like at parks?

Mario: oh, i'm starting to think we will never find this golf place!

Luigi: I knew we should have asked daisy before we came...

Mario: Mabie...we should just ask that Koopa over there for help?

Luigi: Yeah! HAY! Mr. Koopa! You!

Koopa: What?

Mario: Wherea' looking for the golfing range...do you know---

Unnamed Koopa: Hold it...your...the Mario Bros! Oh god...AHHHHHHHHH!  
The random sea koopa ran and dived off the ship, with no warning what so ever, this as you may think, left Mario and Luigi rather confused, but before there was time to think about the seen that just when past, there was a noise...

Peach and Daisy where doing what thay di best, besides ruling kingdoms...shopping! That where ingrossed in conversation of items like Dresses and boots...

Random Shyguy: Popcorn! Pizza, Ice Cold Ultra Water!

Now, it was rather hot that day...

Peach: Wow, Ice Cold Ultra Water...

Daisy: Yeah...and a nice slice of pizza..yum...

Shyguy: Can i help you two?

Daisy: Yes, accually you could, i woud like one slice of---

Shyguy: Um, wate a secont, are you...Princess Toadstool?

Peach: Ahhhh...it's my last name..so yes...

Shyguy: OH! Um... I must go now..it's my break...

Daisy: What about my pizza?

Shyguy: Just take it...royalty allways get it free...yeah...bye!

Peach: Hum...

Daisy:What?

Peach: Didn't you find that a little...odd?

Daisy: Not really...

----

Mario sat there, in front of stood Wario, with a weelbarro loaded with Bob-obs...

"What are'a those'a for?"Mario Said

"Sonething i'm working on..."Wario Responded

Mario: Mama'mea!

As mairo figured out what was going on...something had gone wrong, very wrong...as young Toads played a game on the Tennis Court, the ball went out of bouns...right in wario's path, Aario, not seeing this tennis ball, slips, knocking one Bom-ob out of the carryer...Wario, not seeing his trouble, kept walking...

-

Peach was tired of walking, and just wanted to go back and relax, but, Daisy pushed her on, higher up, to the captans deck, the control room...

Peach: Why did i have to come up here?

Daisy: This is why!

Daisy pointed Peach put a large window, from it, the entire ship could be seen...it was magistic all perfect...but, all was not right, one unseem Bom-ob was there... rolling down the ship towards the back...fially reaching it's final location...for now...

-

Luigi had finlly got some help, and found his golf corse...wile mario was still pondering Wario's load...

-  
Mean Wile...

There was a Toad sailer walking past the ship's engine room. Causally walking by and inadvertently knocked the bom-om into the room...he hit it so hard that when it got there it hit it's self on the wall...causing it to...implode...there was a small crashing sound...but, other wise everything seemed fine...

Untill.  
What will happen? What did the bom-ob do? Will thay ever get to play golf?  
Will Peach loose her mind from the walk? Will Flames kill me?

Tune in next time to read...The Cruise of a Lifetime 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes**: I'm really sorry for forgeting And for keeping this story in bad shape, i'm going to reformat it. This is an update, showing just what the intire story is going to be like. I'm back because of an email, I was a review, on this story. I got angry with myself, and got back on. I won't let it happen another time.

---

**Luigi:** What is'a that matter with you today? If we are going to beat the them later...you'd better try harder!

**Mario:** Well, i was just thinking...you know what Wario could do...with that load of bob-oms...?

**Luigi:** What?

**Mario:** Well he is wario, mabie I'm just over worryed...

------

_Just at this moment, there was a huge shifting foward!_

---

_Peach yelled as she fell to the floor... Daisy of corse followed her, falling of top of Peach..._ _At this time, there was a Toadsworth that entered the room._

**Toadsworth:** It seems that we have--Excuse me, I'm sorry, amI enterrupting something? **Daisy:** No, nothing, so, what was that? What happend?

**Toadsworth:** I was infored that this ship has somehow come to a compleat stop...

**Daisy:** What? Peach...what did you touch? **Peach:** Nothing...

**Daisy:** Well, then get somone down to the engine room!

**Toadsworth:** I will, right away Master Daisy! **Peach:** What do _we_ do?

**Daisy:** Lets go find Mario, and Luigi!

**Peach:** Yeah, that's a good idea! -- _It did not take the mario bros long to figur out, between the two of them, that whatever Wario was needing a load of Bobobs for, it could not have been good, so there was only one thing to do, set off, to find the Princesses. _

--

**Daisy:** Hurry!

**Peach:** You don't know how hard it is to run in a long dress!

**Daisy:** Thats what you get for not dressing like me...

**Peach:** Pfft..

_Peach hollered out to daisy stating that she needed a break, unwilling to stop daisy just ignored her, and ran faster. Peach sat on a conveniently located bench. There was a shifting, she stood up, and fell clear through the floor! _

**Peach:** What? Where am I?

**Wario:** You, you have fallen through my trapdoor!

**Peach:** What?

**Wario:** Anyother day, this would be great. But, today, I have other bigger fish to fry. **Peach:** But? Where is this?

**Wario:** It's none of your bees wax! But, you are located in my storage room. There are over thirty boboms in this room. Very sensitive. Don't try getting out of here, you won't make it. Only I know where to step. **Peach:** Oh... --- _Above the main floor, Daisy was running so fast, allong with Mario and Luigi running equally fast, thay, not seeing anything, ran strate into each other! _

**Luigi:** OWwwww...

**Daisy:** YES! We found you!

**Mario:** "We"? Where is Peach?

**Daisy:** Right behind me!

**Luigi:** Um...i don't see...

**Daisy:** Oh...where is she?

**Mario:** Peach? -- _Peach did not know what was going on, she thought that she was somewhere in the hull of the boat, with Wario, but, she could here and trickle of water in the background...it seemed to get louder... _

_--------_

Yeah, it's short. I must apologize for that.


End file.
